Olhos Azul Gelo
by Ice Princess-Nath
Summary: Os olhos azuis resplandecentes contemplavam o nada, estavam claramente perdidos em meio a pensamentos... Hyoga & Eire
1. Prólogo

A escuridão abrangia toda cidade, as ruas eram debilmente iluminadas, uma iluminação inútil perante toda densidade que a madrugada proporcionava. Passos solitários podiam ser ouvidos vagamente em meio a todo silêncio, passos lentos e incertos.Os olhos azuis resplandecentes contemplavam o nada, estavam claramente perdidos em meio a pensamentos.

Quanto tempo se passara desde a última vez em que pudera caminhar sem o perigo eminente de qualquer batalha... Que pudera pensar e se concentrar unicamente nisso. Estava com seus 19 anos, há sim, 19... Aproximadamente 13 anos sem sua amada mãe, 5 anos desde que se tornara um dos devotados cavaleiros de Atena, isso bem sabia, mas algo o incomodava imensamente, corroia-o por dentro durante seus dias...

Parou em frente a uma construção, a qual se destacava das outras, uma instituição, um orfanato. Suspirou longamente ao perceber aonde chegara involuntariamente e contemplou brevemente o lugar antes de perceber a tímida luz que escapava por entre uma das janelas do que bem sabia ser a sala de estar. Fechou o portão atrás de si antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa que sobrepujasse sua vontade de entrar, subiu os degraus lentamente e surpreendeu-se ao perceber a porta destrancada, abriu-a no mesmo instante em que uma pontada de preocupação o atingia: era muito tarde e a porta nunca ficava aberta pelo que sabia, a não ser que algum estranho...Ao pensar nessa possibilidade seus olhos estreitaram-se e sentiu seu coração apertar-se, fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si e caminhou até a sala de onde provinha a escassa luz.

Não percebera nada de anormal, nem mesmo um som qualquer, tudo estava silencioso, o que não era comum considerando-se os pequenos moradores daquele lugar, não conseguiria imaginar aquele local tranqüilo daquela forma nem mesmo quando todas as crianças estivessem dormindo.Aproximou-se da sala, mas não conclui sua entrada, seus olhos dançaram percorrendo cada centímetro do cômodo: não havia nada fora do lugar, estava tudo praticamente muito organizado, uma pilha de brinquedos encontrava-se próxima a sua perna esquerda e a luz de um abajur travava uma luta acirrada contra a escuridão.Seus olhos pousaram sobre o grande sofá vinho a sua frente e lá permaneceram enquanto ele sentia seu coração palpitar de forma assustadora e rápida, estava completamente hipnotizado, encantado com aquela visão.

Ela não trajava o volumoso vestido azul anil acompanhado do avental branco naquela noite, estava com um vestido de tecido leve, azul petróleo de alças que deixavam os ombros delicados e alvos expostos, debruçada sobre o braço do sofá de lado oposto à entrada do aposento, parecia tomada por seus pensamentos, assim como seu admirador ,havia um livro fechado sobre uma mesinha, que também sustentava o abajur, seus cabelos pareciam relutantes em conservar-se presos, os fios dourado pálido descansavam sobre as costas também parcialmente nuas, suas curvas perfeitas e suas pernas à mostra desde um pouco acima dos joelhos em conjunto com os pequenos pés descalços suspensos sobre o chão harmonizavam de forma sublime como em vários sonhos do observador .

Ele pôde sentir o encerrar imediato de seus devaneios novamente na mesma e torturante questão; afinal, há quanto tempo já não sentia? Já provocara algum sentimento diferente de dor e tristeza a alguém?Quando fora a última vez que deixara de ser o cavaleiro de cisne, o cavaleiro de gelo impassível e indiferente...Há quanto tempo não era apenas ele,sem máscaras,menos parecido com seu mestre...Queria ser apenas um jovem como os outros, ser, depois de 5 anos e apenas para poder tê-la, Alexei Hyoga Yukida novamente.


	2. I

-Hyoga?-A voz dela não passou de um sopro que chegou suave a seus ouvidos. Estava agora sentada e mantinha as mãos uma de cada lado de seu belo corpo feminino.

-Me desculpe, a porta estava aberta e eu pensei que algo poderia estar errado... Que algo poderia ter acontecido - Apressou-se a responder enquanto sentia seu rosto queimar por ter sido flagrado em sua adoração silenciosa -Mas não percebo nada de errado apesar de eu não estar acostumado a entrar aqui em meio a tanta tranqüilidade... -e sorriu tentando disfarçar o seu embaraço. Ela sorriu docemente em resposta e levantou-se fazendo com que o vestido se ajustasse perfeitamente a seu corpo, evitando a todo custo olhá-lo nos olhos:

-Sinto muito ter incomodado, me esqueci completamente que não havia trancado a porta... -Informou fitando o chão - Por que não toma um chá comigo?-Convidou sorrindo novamente enquanto erguia a face em sua direção, o que fez com que ele se sentisse extremamente sem jeito pela beleza daquele sorriso de marfim.

-Anh... Não quero incomodar...Eu...-Tentava buscar uma resposta, enquanto sua mão esquerda se elevava involuntariamente até sua nuca, mesmo sabendo que a coisa que mais desejava era ficar mais tempo com o aroma adocicado e inebriante quando ela se aproximou:

-Acho que não entendeu... -E riu brevemente, deliciada com a presença dele, apontando para uma grande janela - Não tem escolha... A não ser que queira pegar um resfriado! -Advertiu fingindo-se séria como se estivesse avisando a uma das crianças sobre algo perigoso. Não queria que ele fosse embora, sentia-se segura a seu lado e queria estar com ele nem que por mais alguns minutos; a aparição repentina deixava-a perdida em meio a tanta surpresa e alegria.

De fato a chuva era torrencial e eles não haviam notado os trovões ensurdecedores que o temporal trazia até então, era como se em poucos instantes o céu viesse por terra. Olhou atônito o espetáculo que discorria do lado de fora e agradeceu intimamente em júbilo por aquele pequeno obstáculo que adiaria sua ida. Antes que desse por si ela já havia pego-lhe a mão e o puxava afim de guiá-lo até a cozinha, a mão dela era tão delicada e pequena posta em meio a sua, tão quente que ele não resistiu ao pequenino impulso de segurá-la com mais firmeza para prontamente ceder involuntariamente e acompanhá-la.

Chegaram à cozinha e a mão dela deslizou agilmente para afastar-se e retirar a chaleira onde já fervia a água deixando-o novamente só, em meio a pensamentos: como poderia explicar a qualquer um que fosse, e em sumo à ela, tudo o que despertava nele sempre que a via se sequer ele entendia ao certo tudo o que sentia, mesmo quando apenas pensava nela?Sorriu, ainda olhando cada movimento que ela realizava delicadamente enquanto preparava o chá, de fato seria, mesmo que tivessem notado seu modo de agir um tanto acanhado quando estavam na presença dela, realmente surpreendente a reação de seus amigos caso ele confirmasse seus sentimentos.Não os repreendia por esta possível e provável reação, afinal sempre fora muito reservado e extremamente fechado para assuntos que não fossem relacionados a lutas ou a inimigos e, para alguns que não o conheciam bem, era até mesmo considerado arrogante e indiferente, coisa que não o incomodara nunca e menos ainda agora que ela estava ali tão próxima irradiando sua encantadora presença.

Ela por sua vez sentia seu coração sufocando-a de tanto contentamento, sabia que ele estava sempre lutando ou aprimorando suas técnicas no instituto, mas mesmo assim sentia uma saudade desconcertante de estar próxima a ele. Ao virar-se se deparou surpresa com o imponente semblante masculino ainda de pé, trajava uma camiseta azul sem mangas, o que, mesmo com o frio que era anunciado, não era de se surpreender pelo fato dele praticamente não senti-lo, suas polainas alaranjadas de pêlos acrescentavam um tom um tanto selvagem e uma calça preta trazia ao conjunto um ar sério e misterioso.

-Por que não se senta?-os olhos azuis tão claros fitaram-na ainda constrangidos, não sabia o que fazer além de admirá-la e imaginar como seria bom se tivesse coragem o suficiente para envolvê-la nos braços e beijá-la. Assentiu com um breve sorriso e sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente.A chuva caia cada vez mais forte do lado de fora, ela já colocara o chá em ambas as xícaras e tomara seu lugar à mesa sentando-se à diagonal esquerda, não sabiam exatamente o que fazer e buscavam agir da forma mais natural possível, ora levando a xícara à boca, hora sorrindo buscando algum assunto ou algo que não soasse estúpido.


	3. II

Após a luta para libertá-la de Éris, haviam sido poucos os momentos em que se viam e, mesmo quando isso acontecia, nunca estavam sozinhos, nunca estiveram novamente a sós após aquela noite em que algo de brilho maravilhoso caiu do céu e terminou por provocar uma batalha. E diferente da noite em que haviam se conhecido um pouco melhor, o excesso de assunto, ou até mesmo de sentimento, atrapalhava ainda mais trazendo um silêncio incomodo para ambos.

Anh... É sempre tão calmo aqui durante a noite?Não pensei que as crianças pudessem permitir um silêncio tão grande mesmo quando dormiam...-E olhou-a pousando a xícara sobre a toalha branca que cobria a mesa.Ela riu brevemente antes de responder-lhe a questão proposta, ele apoiou um dos braços a mesa a fim de aproximar-se.

Na realidade elas não permitem, nem a Minu às vezes... -riu novamente olhando-o sobriamente observando a reação interrogadora nos olhos e em seus lábios entreabertos-Mas acontece que não estão aqui.

Como assim?Para onde eles foram?-Perguntou elevando as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços sobre a mesa mostrando interesse e aliviado por finalmente estarem conversando quase normalmente.

Bom... Um acampamento...Foram ontem...-Suspirou sentindo-se mais confortável e antes que ele fizesse a pergunta ela já estava respondendo - A Minu queria que eu fosse, mais eu quis ficar...Todos os que trabalham aqui foram, seria difícil fazer com que ela cuidasse de todos sozinha...Mas achei melhor ficar...-Voltou-se para ele, pensando que havia encerrado o assunto.

Não é seguro ficar aqui sozinha... -Ela iria fazer uma objeção qualquer quando ele interrompeu-a abrindo um largo sorriso de vitória-Muito menos com a porta destrancada!-Completou calmamente apoiando-se mais sobre a mesa e lançando-lhe um olhar cativante que a deixou completamente sem palavras.

Vejo que não vai se esquecer tão cedo daquela porta... -Respondeu depois de alguns segundos e suspirou enquanto ele sorria observando cada reação.-Eu juro que não percebi...-Apoiou os braços sobre a mesa se justificando infantilmente pela falta cometida, uma das mãos extremamente próxima da dele.-Me desculpe, realmente fui irresponsável...Não queria incomodar -Completou mostrando um real arrependimento por ter causado qualquer aborrecimento a ele para depois voltar a observar a toalha.

Eire... -Chamou tocando-lhe o queixo fazendo com que ela o olhasse – Você não me incomodou nem um pouco o problema é que... -As palavras eram ditas leves e roucas pela insegurança - Se alguma coisa acontecesse a você... Eu jamais me perdoaria... Sequer suportaria...

Posicionou sua mão sob a dela e segurou a firmemente, entorpecendo-se naqueles olhos azuis tão enigmáticos, eram de um azul tão profundo, olhos azul meia noite, diferentes dos dele que eram extremamente claros. Sentiu-se corar com aquela proximidade e com aquele olhar tão dominador e carinhoso que ele possuía.

Eu... -Sua respiração acelerava, ritmada com seu coração, ele queria dizer a ela, e dizer tudo, apertava mais a mão delicada sobre a sua.

Acho melhor... -Viu novamente a mão feminina escapar da dele ao mesmo tempo em que ela se erguia, mas antes que pudesse sair dali ele levantou-se prontamente tocando-lhe o braço.Estavam agora frente a frente, tão próximos...Deslizou os dedos lenta e suavemente por sua face, pela pele alva dela completamente hipnotizado por seu semblante, seus olhos agora fechados, seus lábios entreabertos, por todo aquele amor incrível que ela inspirava.Aproximou-se tornando a distância entre os corpos praticamente imperceptível.

Alexei...-Ela balbuciou levando até ele o aroma doce e refrescante da boca perante a sua, era a única pessoa que o chamava por aquele nome.Toda insegurança parecia ter se dissolvido naquele instante, seu nariz já tocava o dela, aspirou novamente aquele aroma semicerrando os olhos e mergulhando naquela mistura doce e envolvente que ele tanto amava, engoliu a seco abrindo os olhos novamente para fitá-la saindo do transe:

Eire...Eu te amo... –Sussurrou naturalmente junto a sua boca, continuava acariciando o rosto feminino pelo qual o sangue subia tão rápido quanto pelo seu, uma das pequenas mãos apoiava-se sobre o peitoral definido e inquieto do cavaleiro, que pousou seus lábios sobre os dela aceitando o convite que eles faziam enquanto abertos, beijou-os de forma suave, posicionou timidamente a mão livre sobre a cintura fina, ela correspondia sentindo o perfume masculino cada vez mais envolvente.


	4. III

A chuva continuava intensa do lado de fora e o despertar daquele momento breve deu-se justamente por sua causa, um estrondo ecoou fazendo com que ambos despertassem e se afastassem pesarosa, porém, rapidamente, olharam-se por instantes que pareceriam a eternidade se o cavaleiro de cisne não retomasse um pouco do seu controle sobre os sentidos:

-Eire me desculpe...-Dizia afobado tentando justificar o ato, retomando o ar e ainda não acreditando no que havia ocorrido -Eu...Eu não devia...Desculpe...

Ela não desviava o olhar daqueles olhos de gelo enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente tentando impedi-lo de prosseguir suas justificativas.

-Não, Alexey! -E antes que pudesse chegar até ele pôde apenas ouvir vagamente:

-É melhor eu ir... - Deu as costas e caminhou apressado até a porta saindo rapidamente do orfanato. Ela o seguiu após alguns segundos e, a despeito do fato de estar descalçada, parou sobre o mármore frio dos degraus da entrada por onde a chuva corria ruidosamente.A água caia fria e forte sobre o corpo frágil que era tomado livremente pela angústia de perdê-lo.

-Alexei...- O nome foi pronunciada num grito abafado e desesperado que buscava trazê-lo imediatamente para si, ele parou instantaneamente ao ouvir o chamado tão singular.Já do lado de fora do portão, seu coração adquiria o descompasso violento do temporal que os castigava, a rua completamente deserta.

Ela mal notou quando lágrimas percorreram-lhe a face confundindo-se com a água proveniente daquela tempestade, não queria perder aquela sensação maravilhosa: "Eire...Eu te amo... ", as palavras ainda flutuavam em sua mente e a lembrança daquele beijo tão carinhoso fazia seu coração bater bruscamente.

A chuva ficava cada vez mais violenta e as gotas, cada vez mais grossas, batiam impetuosas contra os corpos de ambos.

-Volta... Por favor...-Disse o mais alto que lhe era permitido apenas para que ele a ouvisse.Percebeu a alteração na voz que lhe era melodia e virou-se para fitá-la.

-É melhor você entrar... Essa chuva pode fazer mal e... -Sua voz era rouca e preocupada afinal, a chuva realmente poderia causar-lhe algum dano à saúde, e isso ele jamais poderia permitir "Tão frágil...". O vestido que ela usava tornara-se muito mais escuro e grudava por todo o corpo, delineando mais as curvas e formas perfeitas, a água fazia-lhe todo o contorno proporcionando uma visão ainda mais provocante que ia de encontro a toda a resistência e racionalidade que ele buscava desesperadamente para não voltar. Ela podia notar a inquietação e irregularidade de sua respiração pelo movimento acelerado de seu tórax e pelo vago som que era liberado e mesmo abafado pela chuva. O belo olhar gelo sobressaia em meio a escuridão, percorria-lhe toda para depois fitar o chão, numa demonstração de constrangimento e receio, sucessivamente.

O rosto claro e brando era emoldurado pelos cabelos cada vez mais molhados que em parte cobriam-lhe a face, os olhos marejados mantinham um ar súplice e os lábios róseos que ele há pouco provara macios, quentes e doces, mantinham-se entreabertos levemente movimentados pela respiração acelerada. Um suspiro longo, munido de extrema angústia e ansiedade, foi o bastante para derrubar todas as barreiras que o mantinham longe, como que por um sopro ela destruiu toda resistência que ele ainda cultivava e fez com que a insegurança fosse esquecida em meio a todo o amor e desejo que se apossaram dele naquele instante. A necessidade desesperada de protegê-la, de tomá-la para si, apressou seus passos escada acima, os cabelos loiros atrapalhavam-lhe a visão em meio à corrida, o vento batia de encontro a ele e a chuva escorria-lhe fria pelo rosto forte em parceria com o suor que provinha de sua agitação e surpresa. Os olhares encontraram-se brevemente antes que ela pudesse sentir os braços viris cercando-lhe impetuosos e quentes , puxou a para si num impulso, ao mesmo tempo protetor e apaixonado, agarrou-se àquele corpo tão delicado como se dele dependessem todas as suas forças e vida.

(os capítulos estão muito longos?morro d medo d cansar vcs!rs)


	5. IV

Suspirou aliviada apertando as costas dele, apenas as pontas dos pés ainda tocavam o chão, um arrepio surpreendeu-a quando ele descansou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, então fechou os olhos com força, sentindo cada músculo abandonar-se naquele abraço

Suspirou aliviada apertando as costas dele, apenas as pontas dos pés ainda tocavam o chão, um arrepio surpreendeu-a quando ele descansou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, então fechou os olhos com força, sentindo cada músculo abandonar-se naquele abraço. As roupas grudavam-se cada vez mais.

-Alexei...- Balbuciou ao ouvido dele num tímido pedido que ele compreendeu, percorreu a tez macia com seus lábios até alçar a boca na qual mergulhou em meio a um beijo ardente a apaixonado.

Alguns minutos até que parassem, a fim de retomarem o fôlego, e notarem-se completamente encharcados pela chuva ainda não finda que corria livre pelas ruas e casas. Um sorriso mantinha-se no rosto de ambos enquanto buscavam ar entre os estalos dos beijos breves que trocavam:

-Acho que vamos acabar pegando aquele resfriado que você falou. -Sussurrou divertido sobre a boca dela que riu surpresa com a conseqüência ponderada pelo loiro.

-Se não voltarmos creio que sim... -Sugeriu acariciando-lhe a nuca calmamente notando que este era um ponto sensível dele.

Ele estreitou o olhar, desvendando os pensamentos por trás daquele rosto angelical, indiscutivelmente compatíveis com os seus, empurrou-a com o próprio corpo porta adentro e antes que pudesse aprofundar as carícias foi interrompido:

-A porta...-balbuciou entre risos tentando alcançar a chave, ele riu conformado:

-Claro, a porta... Melhor trancar né?!- desviou-se para fazê-lo e quando voltou o olhar pôde apenas avistar os pequenos pés subindo os degraus de madeira apressadamente:

-Eire?-chamou indo em direção ao início da escada, andava cauteloso devido a água que agora deixava o chão escorregadio. Ganhou alguns degraus e avistou luz vinda de um dos últimos quartos de um extenso corredor, alguns ruídos podiam ser ouvidos.

-Tudo bem?-Perguntou já a porta, ela remexia uma das gavetas de uma cômoda escura, voltou-se para ele e sorriu em resposta.

Andou cuidadosamente até poder envolver sua cintura pelas costas, apoiou o queixo em seu ombro provocando um breve arrepio pela proximidade:

-Procurando o que?- aspirou de forma provocante o perfume em seu pescoço fazendo-a se virar:

-Toalhas... –virou-se e expôs uma toalha de banho branca entre eles da qual ele se apossou instantaneamente esticando-a atrás da jovem e puxando-a para mais perto, através das pontas, para beijar sua boca novamente desta vez com mais urgência e calor provocando gemidos quase mudos que o ensurdeciam de prazer, ela pressionava seu tórax incitando-o a caminhar para trás:

-Anh...Onde estamos?-sussurrou sobre a boca dela temendo estar em algum dormitório infantil, ela riu e olhou-o provocante percebendo o temor:

-No meu quarto... Afinal... - semicerrou os olhos ao sentir a língua da garota passeando por sua orelha – Que tipo de desnaturada acha que sou?-o cavaleiro riu também prendendo o rosto infantil entre as mãos analisando-o, os olhos tão sinceros e azuis, as bochechas rosadas mais a pele tão pálida quanto a sua e a boca, ah sim, aquela boca morna e adocicada que tanto sonhara invadir despudoradamente em seus sonhos, desvendar seu interior, decorar seus detalhes, ouvir seus desejos e despertar seus gemidos...

Pegou-a no colo fazendo-a enroscar-se em seu pescoço surpresa, virou-se e viu a cama que os atraia tanto, caminhou até a beirada desta, voltou o rosto para a jovem em seus braços:

-Espero que esteja ciente de que estamos completamente molhados...

-Claro que estou... - informou passando-lhe os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos e descendo pela camiseta praticamente colada ao corpo bem definido. Colocou-a sobre a cama e sentou-se ao seu lado deixando os sapatos sobre um tapete aos pés do móvel, puxou-a pela cintura para mais um beijo, desceu as mãos calmamente pelas costas dela provocando arrepios por onde passavam os dedos, desabotoou o vestido ensopado e, descobrindo a pele fria pela chuva, abaixou-o até a metade deixando exposto quase todo o tronco alvo o qual admirou por alguns segundos, a barriga delgada, os seios tão perfeitos cobertos provocaram-lhe um inusitado aborrecimento com o sutiã azul marinho, espalmou uma das mãos sobre a barriga e contornou a cintura com a outra, ela respirava mais rápido aproveitando cada movimento calmo e minucioso dele. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente conduzindo-o até o meio da cama beijando-o, correu os dedos finos para dentro da camisa acariciando cada músculo torneado: percorreu as costas de cima a baixo, depois tórax, abdômen e cada divisão da barriga atlética fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior na busca por seu tão típico auto-controle. Puxou a peça azul por cima da cabeça do loiro deixando-se surpreender por aquele corpo tão claro e escultural marcado por algumas cicatrizes ganhas nas diversas batalhas, tocou-as tentando adivinhar a origem de cada uma provocando arrepios por todo o corpo masculino que logo se inclinou sobre ela fazendo-a deitar-se sob si.


	6. V

Acabou de tirar o vestido dela e jogou-o para fora da cama contemplando cada parte da mulher que amava, espalhou beijos por todo o colo ansioso por chegar aos seios que tanto almejava, mas foi surpreendido pelo olhar de reprovação dela acompanhado por um sorriso no canto dos lábios:

-Que injusto você... -ela disse baixo e ele compreendeu a diferença entre as quantidades de roupas que ambos ainda vestiam.Sorriu e retirou as polainas e a calça negra, deixando explícita a manifestação de desejo de seu corpo sem desviar do rosto dela, que corou satisfeita sentando-se e abraçando-o, exigindo que voltasse para si; beijaram-se sôfregos livrando-se do que ainda restava de tecido sobre os corpos ansiosos.

Afastou gentilmente as pernas dela e ajoelhou-se entre elas fazendo com que se deitasse novamente. As mãos passeavam por si próprias e a boca percorria as coxas firmes, sugando e marcando sua parte interna num impulso tão irracional e inédito quanto possessivo; contornou com a língua o umbigo e percorreu todo o caminho até os seios perdido em meio ao torpor que os gemidos dela provocavam; as unhas riscaram as costas do cavaleiro no momento em que o hálito quente acariciou a pele fina e sensível, afagou-lhe os braços fortes num pedido de desculpas, ele sorriu voltando-se com volúpia para onde havia parado.Explorou ambos os seios com a língua ávida querendo desaparecer com o pouco do frio que ainda restava da chuva, beijou a perfeição arredondada sugando as saliências rosadas enrijecidas pela excitação, roçou-os com os dentes aranhando-os levemente não permitindo que os sussurros e gemidos abandonassem o local.

Afundou o rosto nos cabelos perfumados sentindo um frenesi percorrer seu corpo ao notar o toque suave explorando seu baixo ventre com cuidado. Perdeu completamente a conexão entre as palavras: nunca fora tocado daquela forma e lugar tão íntimos. Não fez menção de resistir à carícia inédita e ousada, entregou-se às vontades da jovem saboreando cada roçar de pele.

Alçou as pequenas mãos enlaçando seu dedos nos dela, beijou-lhe os lábios com lascívia e penetrou-a receosa e lentamente observando cada reação esboçada, temeroso e no limite de seu auto controle; ela abafou um grito apertando-se involuntariamente ainda mais contra o russo.

- Ahh...-Cerrava os olhos buscando algum discernimento- Perdão...

Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior: "Encantadoramente preocupado...".Dor, prazer e calor...Calor das mãos que acariciavam sua face corada, do tórax que se movimentava mais rapidamente sobre seus seios buscando ar, dos lábios famintos que devoravam e eram tomados entre os seus, daquele membro que agora se encaixara perfeitamente em seu corpo e a penetrava ritmada e gradativamente mais rápido...

-Ah...Alexei...-Ele sorriu ao constatar seu nome entre os gemidos dos dois; braços e pernas o envolviam e puxavam cada vez mais numa dança sensual; unhas desesperadas entre carícias lentas, mordidas ansiosas entre beijos há muito sonhados, escondidas juras de amor entre gemidos de deleite...

Nunca sentira calor tão avassalador percorrer seu corpo movido a gelo, era demais: calor, prazer, sensações novas e tão intensas provenientes daquela que por tanto tempo adorara em seu duro silêncio; os movimentos cadenciados chegavam cada vez mais perto de seu ápice, Eire sentia-se inflamar a cada nova investida do aprendiz gelado, agarrava-se a seus braços e costas já esquecida da dor, arrepios percorriam-lhe todo corpo a cada contato da boca do cavaleiro com seu pescoço e colo, as mãos firmes despertavam seus sentidos de formas nunca antes imaginadas e suas pernas prendiam-no cada vez mais dentro dela como se daquele contato dependessem suas forças; braços musculosos apertaram-na de encontro ao tórax alvo com vigor, a boca sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido antes do clímax ser alcançado fazia com que seus olhos teimassem em não abrir.Um último beijo trêmulo antes que o gemido totalmente satisfeito do guerreiro acabasse abafado no pescoço feminino, e o dela, praticamente simultâneo, invadisse o aposento longamente para depois calar-se e dar lugar aos murmúrios invejosos da chuva que acalmara-se conformada do lado de fora.O turbilhão que precedera a calmaria, ainda abraçados e ofegantes, os loiros acomodaram-se melhor na cama, olhos cerrados, corpos exaustos pelo prazer que ainda os habitava; o rosto do russo escondido entre o pescoço, ombro e cabelos da jovem que tornara-se totalmente sua e agora suspirava já sem forças e palavras abandonando-se sobre o colchão.Segundos respirando pesadamente e minutos silenciosos de satisfação:

-Hey... - Sorriu ao sentir o polegar de Hyoga acariciar seu rosto corado delicadamente, abriu os olhos azuis escuros para encarar os claríssimos a sua frente, ele estava adorável: faces rosadas, voz ainda rouca e os lábios semi-abertos. Aconchegou-se a ele manhosamente antes de dizer qualquer coisa:

-Hum...Diga...-Ele riu da preguiça quase infantil de até pronunciar umas poucas palavras e, apesar dos protestos, desenlaçou-se do corpo feminino para trocarem de posição.Admirou ternamente a nudez sobre a sua até que um cobertor pesado surgisse e escondessem-nas do frio.

-Não estou com nem um pouco de frio... - Resmungou ao ser privado de sua contemplação e abraçou o corpo frágil sobre o seu.

-Pois eu não fui treinada na Sibéria para conseguir ignorar esse tempo gelado!-Insistiu, entregue ao olhar claro, depositando beijos breves em sua boca entre cada pausa que fazia – Então o senhor pode tratar de ficar bem quietinho e aquecido por ai, ok?!

-Ah, mas essa autoridade toda não combina nada com uma mocinha que nem treinada nos gelos eternos foi!-Prendeu-a entre os braços roçando seu nariz ao dela numa carícia ingênua que despertava o riso cristalino da moça - Caso esse cobertor não seja o suficiente para protegê-la do frio- Mordiscou-lhe o queixo pequeno divertindo-se- Eu me encarregarei da tarefa com todo o prazer!- E concluiu prendendo os lábios carnudos e ainda vermelhos alternadamente entre os dentes para depois abrir espaço entre eles com a língua ávida por mais um beijo.

-Alexei, acho que estou realmente tentada a me livrar deste cobertor... – Envolveu o pescoço marmóreo rindo maliciosamente ao ouvido do cisne.

Então era aquela sensação maravilhosa que sempre desejara sem sequer conhecer, aquela alegria confortável e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa: sorria involuntariamente diante dela e assim seria por toda a eternidade como planejara?Fascinante para quem sempre fora ensinado a não apegar-se, sentir ou sensibilizar-se; distraído enrolou repetidamente uma das mechas dos cabelos perfumados dela ainda abismado com aquela ausência do vazio que há tanto o caracterizava; era dela, isso sabia desde que a salvara do atropelamento em frente ao orfanato, mas agora possuíam-se palpável e inquestionavelmente.

-Azul gelo... – Ela pensou alto observando-o calmamente.

-Como?

-Seus olhos...São dessa cor, se é que existe... – Arqueou uma sobrancelha, embaraçado com a constatação que, implicitamente, acusava sua insensível linhagem guerreira. Eire encarou-o séria deixando ainda mais aguçada a curiosidade pela conclusão – Fazem acreditar que gelo queima muito mais que fogo, Alexei...- Mordeu o lábio inferior ainda mergulhada nas safiras claras a sua frente, sequer desconfiando da importância do comentário que tecera para aquele russo que tomava-lhe a boca apaixonadamente surpreso e inebriado pelo novo significado e explicação que lhe eram apresentados naquele instante.

Séculos depois eis o final!rs Ah!E não será meu único fic sobre esse casalzinho lindo e renegado!

See ya!


End file.
